Dragon Master Evan
by engkeat.goh
Summary: There have some Dragon Slayer, the magician who slay the dragon, but what if Dragon Master, the magician who control the dragon also exist.
1. Chapter 1

At Magnolia, Wendy and Carla are going to their guild, Fairy Tail. But at the corner, the girl hit someone and fall back, the other side catches the girl's hand quickly to prevent the girl's fall.

Both say sorry at the same time,when the girl sees her hand still in the other, she blushes. The other fells the same and let the hand go. When Wendy sees the other, she meets a boy almost her age or more. His looks handsome, and more cute, has a glove, a straw hat on his head and a backpack behind him, his clothes make him looks like a farmer.

"Wendy, are you okay?"Carla worries her partner hurt. "Yes, I'm okay."

'Cat is talking? And wear cloth?'

"Sorry, bye." With that, the boy go away.

"Wendy!" A blonde girl calls to get Wendy's attention.

"Are you meet your doomed lover?" The small girl blushes and deny quickly, the blonde smile at the scene.

"By the way, we decide to do Crusade Task, want to join?"

"Of course!"

But...

"The task is already done!?" Lucy shout.

"Yes. Mira says is a young boy pass there and eliminate the bandits." Gray tells what he know.

"My rent...a young boy?" Lucy curious. "Actually..." Mirajane the sign girl of Fairy Tail get the attention.

"I hear that the bandits meet the dragon."

"What!?" Fire, Iron and Sky Dragon Slayers shout in the same time.

"I don't know too. The bandits say they see it without clear because the smoke, but all of them swear they meet a dragon's shadow, then they freeze. After that they were tied by the boy."

"Does that boy the dragon slayer too?" The white hair girl shook her to Natsu. "Don't know."

"If is, maybe is Ice Dragon Slayer." Gray says and think his ice being eaten by Ice Dragon Slayer.

"Then where that guy go?" Natsu asks. Mira don't know, then Natsu asks where the place the boy left, he run out immediately after get the answer, he says he can find with nose.

"Wait Natsu, you don't know what his smell then how you find him?"

After Lucy's question, Natsu stop. "Oh no!"

"Master, what you think?" Mirajane asks their guild master, Makarov.

"Hm...maybe is illusion magic too." That time, Carla remembers the boy they meet earlier. 'Maybe, no, no way.'

Then Team Natsu find a new job. The task is boat and go to an island, there has a castle sink nearby, only 1/4 is above the sea. According the legend, there has the treasure in the castle. But what the principal want is a big silver pearl, the treasure that most value. But the castle is too huge and in the water. If you can get the big silver pearl for the principal, you can gain all the treasure that gain from the castle. And, the principal is a researcher.

"Treasure, treasure, rent!" Lucy sing in what will she get.

"Lucy is broken!" Happy says.

"If in the water then Natsu will useless." Gray smirks.

"What did you say?!" Natsu mad.

Then they go to harbor. The ship is set out, and Natsu already seasick, then Wendy heals him.

At sea, Wendy, Carla and Lucy watch the sea and chat, suddenly, someone call from behind.

"Hello, are you...?"

When Wendy, Carla and Lucy turn their heads, their eyes wide.

"Is you!" Carla says first.

"Wendy, do you think is he come for you?" Lucy jokes.

"Eh!?" Wendy blushes.

"Who?" Says Natsu, with Gray and Erza behind him.

"Eh, hi, I'm Evan."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you never kill a dragon?"

"Yes. And I don't want to kill my father too."

"Wow, this is ...unbelievable. But why your dragons teach you the magic that use to kill the dragon?"

"Dragon is dragon's weakness, so the dragon power also mean slay dragon power."

"Dragon Slayer, it some kind of cool. Then can let me see your magic?"

Natsu makes his hand in fire, Gray makes his guild symbol shape ice, Lucy summons Plue, Erza summons sword, Wendy blows the wind with hand to Evan's face, Happy and Carla make wings and fly. They explain their magic along their perform. Natsu asks what Evan's magic is, Evan makes fire, lightning and ice at the same time.

"Wow, you know so many magic. Which guild you are?" Lucy says in interest.

"What guild?"

"You doesn't know guild?" Evan says he only hear a little but not understand, then Lucy explains to him.

There are three different types of Guilds: Legal, Dark, and Independent.

A Legal Guild is one that has been approved and registered by the Magic Council while a Dark Guild is one that has not been approved by the Magic Council and is treated as a criminal organization. An independent guild is one that is not approved by the Magic Council, but at the same time is not considered a criminal organization. Very little has been shown about independent guilds, though it appears that they can do whatever they can as long as the Magic Council doesn't disapprove of them.

There are many other guilds besides Magic guilds, such as merchant, mercenary, treasure hunter, even bandit guilds.

Guilds are formed for Mages to take Jobs and earn Jewels, and also for them to train and grow stronger. Legal Guilds also work to defend against Dark Mages and other criminals; this can go the same for Independent Guilds, as well.

"Oh...by the way, I hear about that there has a guild name Fairy Tail which always make destroy and problem to the others, and you say you are Fairy Tail's Mages."

"Eh...that...yes, we always make that." Lucy sweatdrop.

"But that is what Fairy Tail are, do not bind by rule, do what you believe is right!" Natsu says in proud.

"But that do not mean you can make trouble to the other, if someone destroy your guild or home, what will you think?"

"Then I will beat them!"

"Then they also can beat you. The one who always destroy the others' thing say will beat the one who destroy self's thing, how contradiction you are? Do what you believe no matter what the other say and do what you want with don't care anything or anyone's feeling are different matters. With your behavior like this, you not only make your guild hate by the other, you also made problem to your guild. If sometime or uncareful is fine, but you just ignore it. Or on purpose."

"..." Every Fairy Tail's Mages realize, they actually made too many bad thing. Even Natsu was dumbfounded by Evan's sentence.

"We are very sorry to make this big mistake and problem to you." Erza apologies.

"You don't need to apology to me, beside you never do any bad thing to me too."

"Well, Evan, maybe we do too many wrong thing, but Fairy Tail is good guild, our home, proud, so, please don't misunderstood Fairy Tail." Gray try to say some good word for his guild.

"Well, I never consider you are bad guy. Beside, everyone made mistake sometime."

"By the way, why are you here? We are going to do the task, find a big pearl." Happy asks in curious.

"Me too."

"Evan-kun also do the same job?" Wendy asks.

"Yes, I hear that someone need help so I come, beside, it maybe is an interesting adventure."

"You like adventure too? Me too!" Natsu says in good mood.

"But how you find this job? Didn't this job is only in the guild?" Lucy asks.

"Maybe is because there are some Mages is not belong to any guild, so the jobs become open to the public."

"But can you do this job? With you a kid alone." Carla doubts the boy can do this job.

"Well, I can try."

"How about join our guild?" Natsu invites the little boy.

"No, sorry."

* * *

Evan and the others spent 2 days on the ship. At the same time, maybe is because age, Evan and Wendy become best friend, Lucy and Happy always tease Wendy and Carla worry Evan will do bad thing to Wendy.

After that, they on the island, their destination. There are some Mages who come for the task, and some are give up and go back. Erza and Evan go to find the principal, leave the others.

Faraway from here, they can see a castle that sink in the water. Natsu looks like think something and Lucy find out. She asks what up, Natsu says Evan's smell is weird, just like has two smell, Wendy says she feel the same too.

After Evan and Erza come back, they change the clothes to swimsuit. When Evan looks at the girls, his face become red and look away. This does not unnoticed by Lucy.

"What's up? Evan. Afraid swimsuit beauty?"

"..." The boy's shy look make him more cute.

"How cute!" Lucy hugs the boy from behind, make the boy's face more red. Without shirt, he can feel two soft things behind him more clearly.

"Lucy-san!"

"I some kind of jealous kid." Says Gray.

"Me too." Says Natsu.

* * *

—Seabed—

Evan takes the backpack to do the task, what the thing is inside except Evan no one know but don't care.

With technology they get from principal, the Mages can breath in the water. In the water, they meet beautiful scene. Sunlight through the sea, beautiful fishes swim in group, shadow of water make the sand and the thing below the sea magical and beautiful. And there has a castle, just like a seabed castle that only in the fairy tale.

In the castle, there has some broken thing. Because Evan is not Fairy Tail's Mage, so he do separate with the others. Wendy worries and being teased by Lucy and Happy again.

The Fairy Tail's Mages search the pearl but cannot find it. The only thing they find out is there some place is fill with air and no water. With the map they gain, they climb to the attic, look through the window, they meet the moon. Because there still has sun, so now is evening. It is a beautiful scene. Suddenly, Evan appears and say they look like the mermaid who look the moon and the sun on the castle.

The Fairy Tail's Mages glad that the boy is okay, then they decide to camp here. It is a good night, not word for sleep, is this night is good. They catch fishes, make them dinner, Happy is the one most happy. Natsu eats fire, surprise Evan. They chat about their experience when find the pearl.

Lucy says she wants to know more about the small magician boy, then maybe she can find idea for novel. The boy says formerly he was a farmer, but he get a chance to learn magic, then he adventures, help people, make friend and decide to become hero.

Lucy don't think this is enough, then Evan give another idea. A long time ago, there has a Black Mage...suddenly, Erza interrupt.

"You mean Zeref the Black Mage?"

"Who's that?"

"...no, never mind."

"...a long time ago, there has a Black Mage, before he become Black Mage, he went to researches and protects the light, and soon rose up as**Transcendence of Light**. However, shortly after, the world became chaotic, and the Black Mage believed that people can't be trusted in making their own decisions, believing that there needs to be a king controlling their lives. This enticed him to give up the light and went for the search of power.

**The five hero** challenged the Black Mage. They fought with all their power, only sealed away the Black Mage. Before the Black Mage was completely sealed, he cursed the Heroes, encasing them in ice. One of them did not cursed by the Black Mage, but he died with the passage of time.

After a century, four heroes' seal were disappear but they become weak, for the worst, one of them was amnesia. The Black Mage was also revived. But the heroes united again, there also has a successor of the dead hero. Four old and one new heroes will fight the evil again, before that, they must become more powerful than now and past.

Do this idea enough?"

Except the boy, everyone look in speechless. Then Lucy breaks the silence. "This story...is very...exciting."

"Then what happen? Do they win?" Look like Natsu is love the story like this.

"Look like you are potential to novelist." Gray praises the boy.

"Then, what hero like?" Asks Erza.

"...one is...a warrior with a **Polearm** in hand, uses many ice and combination attacks against her foes.

Second is...a magician that fight with **Dragon**."

"Fight with dragon!? That so cool!" Yells Natsu.

"Third is an archer who is the Queen of the Elves. Use two **Gun-like Crossbow**.

Fourth is a thief, using a **Cane** and **Cards**, has the unique ability to copy skills from the other.

Fifth is a magician too, use **Light Magic**. However, he became tainted with the Black Mage's dark power, and struggles to keep a hold of either light or darkness."

"This characters are good too. Then has the other?" Asks Lucy.

"Wait, a magician that fight with **Dragon**? We hear about a boy who control the dragon before!" Says Carla.

"Really? Who is that boy?"

"I'm the one who want to ask! You don't know about him?"

"Well, I hear about this story from someone."

"From who?"

"Someone name **Athena Pierce**."

"Wait, is these story is...true?" Lucy says in shock.

"Who know? Maybe is coincidence. It's late now, let's go back."

* * *

—The room principal prepare, midnight—

A kid Mage is reading the book, the book he finds from the sink castle.

* * *

—Morning—

"Evan, wake up!" Evan open the door tiredly. Then he meet the blonde.

"We want to find the pearl. Do you come?"

"You can go first, I has something to do." Then yawn.

* * *

"He says he wants to find principal. And we can go first."

"He finds principal for what?" Asks Erza. Lucy shrugs her shoulders, then Natsu calls for set out.

* * *

Evan goes to principal room, but he cannot find him everywhere. Then he finds out that something that looks like place the weapon, but no weapon, maybe is taking away by someone early, then Evan finds a record book, the kid reads. The book has a picture that similar to the picture on the book he found from the castle.

The picture of the weapon.

"Don't tell me..." Evan run out from the room quickly.

The record book he found left in the room, it write _"**Sea Spear**, the spear that has power to control the sea. It says that the user uses it to destroy a few kingdom. But the king who love peace afraid this power will use by evil. So the king extract the half power from the spear and seal in the orb. That orb being called '**Sea Pearl**'. No one know where the king hided the orb."_

And the other.

_"If I can gain the power of the sea, I will become the king. But I can't find the **Sea Pearl**, so I use the treasure I found from the palace as bait, I'm also lied about research the pearl. After I get the pearl, I can get the treasure back. The spear is in my hand now, now what was lack is pearl."_

And the other page, date is today.

_"I discover that **Sea Spear** can sense the **Sea Pearl**. I can't wait until the Mage leave."_

'Why I don't notice early? Use the treasure as reward is okay but all of the treasure?'_ Evan remembers the book he take from the castle. "If the evil lay the hand to **Sea Pearl**, the chaos will start from the sea."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsu, what is that?" Team Natsu separate to find the pearl in the castle. Of course is in swimsuit. Suddenly, the blue Exceed meets something on the faraway from castle before they go in.

* * *

"Finally, finally!" A man dig out the pearl that flash in respond to the spear and place it in the hole of the blade. The spear is a double-edged spear with blue stick. With the power in the spear, the man senses something in the sea, that thing has similar feeling to the spear. When the pearl is set, the huge energy suddenly burst, make Natsu and Happy being blow away.

After the energy stop bursting, the man laughs in madness.

"Hey, mister! What are you doing?" The pink hair teenager asks as Happy carry him like when on the sky.

"Kids, you don't need to find the pearl anymore, because I find it already."

"Eh?! Then reward..."

"Don't worry, you will never get the reward even you find it."

"Eh?"

"And how about help me one more time? For text, with your life!" When the sentence end, the man swings the spear, blow Natsu and Exceed away.

"What the heck!?" Natsu still don't know what was happened, but he know that their principal is enemy now. The other Mages sense the shockwave.

"Nastu, what happen?" Asks Lucy.

"That is...principal...?" Says Erza.

"Everyone, the pearl is found, but that guy placed it in that spear then he attacked us! Said want to text with our lives and never want to give us the rewards."

"Ah...there has many fishes."

"Of course there has, here is sea!" Carla tells the blue cat.

"Then he is enemy now huh?" Says Gray.

"Whether you are principal or what, don't think you can go away after hurt my friends!" Yelled Erza.

"Maybe I should let you." The man uses the spear to control the water around him, make a no-water field, just like a hole of the sea.

"What, what happen?" Lucy tense and awe at the scene.

No water is good to fire magician, Natsu uses **Fire Dragon's Roar**, but his fire is weaker than usual, and the ex-principal is almost no hurt, not even heat.

"I make the air around us become damp, fire magic will become weak. And I make myself become more endurance to fire."

"Then how about ice? **Ice Make: Lance**!" Gray creates several spikes of ice which extend towards his target, but the attack just through him.

"What?"

"Do you hear about mirage?" The man reappear and knock the stick of the spear to the ground, then a water pillar spurt out below Gray and rinse the ice magician away.

"You bastard!" Erza changes to **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and use **Circle Sword** to the man but block by a whirlpool shield. Then the shield become drill and strike to the red hair girl. Lucy and Wendy use **Unison Raid**, combine Wendy's **Sky Dragon's Roar** and Scorpio's **Sand Buster**, success to block it.

"Nice try." The man makes a sinister smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Asks Lucy.

"...well, at least I should let you know why you die."

* * *

"Is there!" Evan floats in the sky and find a big 'hole'.

"Everyone, here I come!"

* * *

"Don't think to achieve your dream!" Natsu tries to get up.

"All of you are lay on the ground and red-haired girl is in the whirlpool prison, you the don't think you can stop me. This spear is awesome, just know what it can do and I beat five magicians at the first time. Eh?" The ex-principal see the blue hair girl is healing the blonde. 'That is **Healing Magic**?'

"Sorry, no time for cast support magic." After Wendy done healing, she go to Gray for healing, but spurt by the water pillar to the sky.

"Wendy!"

Wendy feels hurt, cannot feel something that called 'earth' or 'sand'. When she feels like stop on the air and start to fall, someone catches her with princess hold. When the girl open her eyes, she meets a boy she just know a few days.

"Are you okay?"

"...yeah. I'm okay." Even this situation, Wendy can't help but blush, then she realizes they are on the sky.

"You can use **Wind Magic**?" The boy does not say anything, just landing and places the girl on the sand.

The man see the boy who was suppose help him to find the pearl save the girl. He wears a headband that has dragon's wing-shaped on either side, a pair of glove, red and white cloth that has some sort of dragon symbol in front of it and short pants. If without the backpack behind him, he will look more like a noble mage. Suddenly, Evan disappear and reappear with Erza who was in the whirlpool before.

'**Teleportation Magic**' When Lucy thinks as the whirlpool is being cancelled by their enemy, Evan starts something.

"**Heal**." The boy is healing, include the victim that faraway from him.

"You know **Healing Magic**, the **Lost Magic** too?" Wendy surprises as everyone widened their eye.

"Lost magic? What lost magic too?"

"..." He don't know what is **Lost Magic**? And use **Healing Magic** with long distance? Even Wendy can't do that!

"Natsu-san, eat this!" Natsu smiles as the fire is flying from Evan to the Fire Dragon Slayer after done healing.

After Natsu eats the fire, he says "thank your meal!". The ex-principal is creating multiple water ball on the sky, before he launches his attack, Evan move first.

"**Thunder Bolt**!" The lightnings come down and hit the man, make the water ball lost control and drop to sand.

"Oi oi, how many magic you know?" Gray never thought that this boy can help them so much.

The man angry, he make a big wave to them. But Evan just block and protect his friends with barrier dome. The man does not give up, he make two big water snake and strike to them after the barrier disappear.

"**Ice-Make: Ice Cannon**!" "**Ice Demon**!"

Gray creates a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, fires a cannonball made of ice, while Evan creates and fire a demon's headed-like ice. Two Ice Mages defeat two water snake immediately. Evan actives the other magic before their opponent do anything.

"**Bless**." The light erupt from each magicians as the maple leaves are appearing together with the light. Fairy Tail's Mages can feel that power is rising from each of them.

"This is **Holy Magic**, it can increases Weapon ATT, Magic ATT, DEF, Accuracy, and Avoidability of all nearby team members for a set amount of time." This magic is similar to Wendy's magic but Wendy's use with one by one while this with one time!?

"Holy, fire, thunder, ice, wind, heal, teleportation, barrier, so you can use eight magics. Or more?" The enemy asks, a child know such many magic include lost magic: Heal, what other he know? This make the man increases vigilance.

"...who know?" Looks like Evan decides to make it a secret.

"Well done, Evan!" Praises Natsu, then he rushes to the opponent. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. The man uses the stick to block, but even successful, he can sense that he almost can't block the attack.

'What?! I decrease fire power!' Suddenly, two arrows shoot to him, the man dodges unconvincing. The arrows are coming from an archer, **Gate of the Archer Key**: **Sagittarius**. Before the man curses, he suddenly fall on to a hole that was unexist before. A maid suddenly come out from the sand beside Lucy and say she completed her job, is **Gate of the Maiden Key**: **Virgo**.

'That girl can summon two Celestial Spirit at the same time?' Before the man climbs out, a sword is pointing to him. The sword's master is a scarlet hair woman. "This is the end, ex-principal."

The man grits his teeth, not easy for him to do until now and this is the end? How can it?!

Suddenly, the pearl in the spear flashes in dark purple light. The light flashes as the energy bursts and blow Erza away.

"This is not the end! Even the **Sea Spear** help me!"

"What happen?" Asks Lucy.

"**Sea Spear**, the spear that has power to control the sea. It says that the user uses it to destroy a few kingdom. But the king who love peace afraid this power will use by evil. So the king extract the half power from the spear and seal in the orb. That orb being called '**Sea Pearl**'. No one know where the king hided the orb. If the evil lay the hand to **Sea Pearl**, the chaos will start from the sea."

"Evan, how do you know?"

"I found a book from the castle, then I went to found him but instead a record book of him. And that **Magic Power**, I can feel evil in it."

The dark purple energy encase the man, it become dark purple knight armor. The man glares evilly, make the field engulf by the sea. Luckily, Evan makes the barrier ball to carry everyone and float on the sky. Wendy takes the chance to use **Arms**, **Armor** and **Vernier** spells to everyone. This Magic increases the speed, offensive, and defensive power.

Their opponent stands on the sea, control the water and form into big hand, the hand tries to catch the target but miss. The man form the water again into titan. But Natsu does not afraid, he yells "Lets show him what the shrewd of Fairy Tail!"

"But I'm not belong any guild." There is no need to explain who says this.

"Never mind! Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"Evan, let me and Happy go out, we can fly to him."

"Okay!"

"Evan-kun, I want to go too!"

"Wendy?"

"Don't worry, I will watch her."

"Carla...okay."

After two Dragon Slayers and two Exceeds fly away.

"How is it? Worry Wendy?" Says Gray.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, she more stronger than you think. She can eat even the sky."

As Gray says, Evan can see that Wendy is absorbing the air, and then roar. "**Sky Dragon's Roar**!"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu roars at the same time, combine two Magic and defeat the sea titan.

"Awesome..."

"See? I told you." Suddenly, Gray see the opponent who shocked in his place. The Ice Mage jumps down and use **Ice-Make: Kite**, creates a kite under himself to fly to the target. The target finds and run away.

"Don't expect to run! **Ice-Make: ****Cold Excalib**ur!" Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice, slashes and leave behind large wakes of ice, but his slash just through the target.

'Mirage!?' Before Gray acts, the whirlpool comes out, drag Gray in it. Luckily, Evan moves the barrier to him before the whirlpool appears, Lucy uses **Fleuve d'étoiles**, her extendable whip coming from the constellation of Eridanus, in the Celestial Spirit World, saves Gray from the whirlpool. Meanwhile, Evan uses his sensory ability to find the man and uses **Blazing Arrow**, shoots a fire arrow at enemy literally, hit the target.

"It's useless, this armor is against fire!" 'But it still hot.' Then the man makes a small tsunami against his enemy, dodge by Evan and his friends. Erza changes **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and fly to the man, the man rises the water to create a water wall, but slash by Erza with ******Sea Empress Armor**. Finally, Erza kicks the man away and falls into the sea.

The man is very angry, he gets the power he wants but just this?! The spear glows again, then the armor's turn. After, Gray pulls Erza to the barrier ball, something comes out again. This time is not make with water, but with energy that more physical. A titan? Yes, a titan knight, no sword or weapon, as big as the water titan before, and the man is standing on the head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now what?" Lucy asks as she widened her eye. Before her is a big dark purple knight, it's red eye glare to her and the others, the blue sky is covered by dark clouds, rain and thunder.

"Maybe is that pearl absorbs his evil and make this. If the evil lay the hand to **Sea Pearl**, the chaos will start from the sea." Evan says, not move his eye from the monster even a while. "Despair weaklings! No matter what Magic you use now, you are destining to lose!"

"No matter what is it, Fairy Tail will not lose! Happy, take me to that guy!" "Aye sir!"

"Carla! Let's go to help Natsu-san!" "I know!"

"I go to freeze the legs." "Gray, let me let **Aquarius** create big wave to it first, then you freezes the water okay?" "Okay!"

"Then I against the hand. Evan, you go to another hand." "Yes!"

After separate, Lucy summons the **Water Bearer**,** Aquarius**. Create a big wave, pushes against the huge guy away. Before the wave falls, Gray ice up the water to manacle the legs. Erza dodges the grip of the big hand and land on the hand, changes into **Morning Star Armor** and uses **Fairy Piercing Sword**, charges her swords with energy and destroy the hand with a powerful lunge.

Meanwhile, Natsu lands on the shoulder armor, face the enemy. "I don't care you are principal or ex-principal, the one who hurt my friend I will blast them away with my punch!"

"I say already that no matter what Magic you use now, you are destining to lose, what your weakest punch can do? Just go to hell!" The man makes multiple water soldiers to against the Fire Dragon Slayer.

**"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"** Natsu rapidly punches the water soldiers that rush to him, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. And that's not over, this time is three big soldiers.

**"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"** Natsu covers in the fire and electric. **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"**

"Amazing!" Looks like Evan doesn't need to fight the hand if the head is blast away. The boy can see in awe that the pink hair Dragon Slayer beats three big soldiers and blasts the head of the big monster as the ex-principal creates a water ball, jump in and fly away to escape. He also make many soldiers again, and this time is too many.

The big monster does not fall down, but it's speed decrease. The soldiers separate, some of them fly to Wendy and Carla. Wendy uses **Shattering Light: Sky Drill**, forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponents.

"Wendy is amazing too, I cannot lose to them." Then Evan wants to do something. "Natsu-san, Erza-san, Wendy, Happy, Carla, lead them to around of big monster, I want to blast them away in one time!"

"What you can do brat? You want to blast them away with your weakest punch too? More weaker than pink hair Mage?"

"Just shut your mouth up! He not weakest and not weak! Everyone, do what Evan say!" Yells Natsu, even he not say that, the others will do what Evan wants. After Evan calls them to leave from his target range, Evan shouts. **"Genesis!"**

Multiple holy ray of light shines down from the sky, burning multiple monsters at one time. Deals tremendous holy damage to all targets. Even the big guy was vanished by this strike. "If this monsters is made with dark force, then their weakness is holy force."

"Amazing Evan!" Natsu praises as he see in awe and the sky is changing back to blue sky slowly.

"No way, I suppose to be the strongest with the **Sea Spear** with me, why?!" The ex-principal can't believe everything he made was just blasted away in one time by a child. He intends to use water and fly away quickly, but before that, Evan uses **Teleport** to him.

"Then watch out, strongest, my weakest punch!" As the punch land on the face, time looks like slow down. Fairy Tail's Mages can't help but smile at the speech Evan made and the punch Evan hit.

The man falls in to the sea, the man endures the hurt on his face and swims to the ice which froze by Gray. He climbs up and gasps. Suddenly, Evan appears out of nowhere, this is because he uses **Teleport** to here. The man stands up and glares at the kid.

"Enough, you lose." The boy's calm speech is loud to the abjection man.

"...you, all, this is all your fault!"

No one foreseen what happen next, not even the man. The armor send out three blood-red balls that diffuse purple mist. The blood-red balls similar to the fly, with the strange mist as their trace, fly and diffuse in the sky, a seagull contacts the mist accidentally, then it feels painful and drops on the ice, struggle.

"No wonder that it will happen like this. Now cry for help, cry for save your life. But it's too late, no matter how you cry, you're dead!" The man smiles as he meets the hope, controls the red balls to Evan, everyone of Evan's friends worry about him as they call Evan's name. They want to save Evan but too late. Erza can't help but land on the ice and see the scene in front of her. But next thing made everyone surprise, the next thing is...nothing happen. Everyone widened their eyes as Evan stands like nothing happen.

"Why, why nothing happen to you?" The afraid man controls the fly-liked balls to Evan again , make him almost engulf by the mist, but Evan walks to his opponent like nothing happen.

"**Holy Shield**, temporarily protects everyone from abnormal conditions and permanently increases resistance against abnormal conditions. Beside, that seagull just painful and still can struggle, then why can't I?" Evan explains as he continues his walk.

"Go away! Don't come here!" The afraid man attacks furiously, but Evan dodges every attacks that come to him.

"You want to become the King right? But King is not the one who hurt the others, is guide and protect his people, someone like you is not eligible to become the King." Says Evan before make a energy ball with his wand and shoot, make the spear fly away from his opponent's hand, then he kicks on the stomach.

"No matter what Magic you has, you do not worth **'King'** title if you don't protect them. No matter how dark your Magic is, you cannot eliminate my light!" Says Evan before punches again. The man retreats and lays on the ice rock, cover his hurt face with hand while glares Evan in anger and quail. Suddenly, Evan can swear that he meets a smile on the ex-principal's face. He looks like not look to Evan but...

'Could it be that?' Evan looks at behind. "You!" The boy turns back to the man and say angrily.

"Protect? Then you can't protect anyone! Try to protect them weakling!" The man says as he controls three red ball that diffuse evil mist fly to Fairy Tail's Mages.

Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla who still flying in the sky know what was happening and want to destroy one of the red ball that flies to them, but the red ball dodges their attacks. Suddenly...

**Kunk!**

A white hair woman with polearm jumps out from nowhere and slashes the fly-liked red ball into half, lands on the ice with a smile across her face when the red ball and the mist explode like a firework.

**Kunk!**

Some distance from Erza, a man strikes the red ball quickly with his cane, the mist divide along the strike he made to the red ball into half, then he smiles.

Meanwhile, a long blond hair woman runs across the ice floor, then uses one of her two crossbow-liked gun to pierce through the red "fly" that approaching to Gray and Lucy.

**Kunk!**

The mist dissipate before the woman with pointed ears smiles.

Everyone don't know who they are, when they look to Evan, they saw a grey hair man with blue eyes suppresses the still-armored enemy in the ice rock with some sort of staff, behind him is Evan who walk to them.

"I cannot protect anyone? No, maybe the half is true, especially I'm alone. But..." Evan stop his sentence and points his wand to the shock opponent, same height as where the staff the gray hair man at.

"I'm not alone!" Then Evan and the grey hair man create the strong light that illuminate everyone's eye, the evil armor which the man wears disappear like don't existed. After the light vanish, all the strangers disappear too, and the seagull that become the victim is recover from pain and flies away.

Everyone still don't know what was happening, they only meet the fallen opponent and Evan's back. That feeling, has the sense of trust, mature, and awe. Suddenly, they meet the spear that falls from their opponent floats in the air itself while it cover by dark purple energy.

"Evan, look out!" Lucy warns quickly, afraid something happen on the boy. The boy just looks at the weird spear calmly while the energy is become some kind of monster that covers the spear. It unleashes the dark energy, cover the field around it and Evan. Because that energy, no one can see clearly, but they can swear that they see something that widen their eye.

That figure where Evan is...dragon?

Where the spear was suddenly burst by the light, the dark fog gone, something falls from the sky, that is a broken spear and broken pearl that should good as before. The figure of the dragon also disappeared before the fog gone and everyone can see clearly. Only left Evan who doesn't like a cheerful, a little shy boy that they know but more like a mature adult with kid's age.

Evan takes the fainted man to the Mages who still in surprise with **Teleport**.

"Let's me heal all of you." Evan says before healing them, include himself.

"You can heal yourself?" Wendy says in shock.

"Yeah."

"Evan, who the heck are you? And that dragon." Natsu asks, waits for unknown Mage's answer, hope he can get the information of his father and the other dragons.

"What dragon?"

* * *

After the man is arrest by the knight, the treasure is retrieve as well as Lucy cries for her rent, they say goodbye to the boy and go back to their guild, tell their members about Evan, the unknown and coolest Mage child they've ever seen. Before all of this course, Evan says the four persons that help them is the power of amulet that his friends made for him.

"Evan, I hope I can see him personally." Says Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail. "Such behaviour for a child, I really hope that he joins our guild."

"We invite him but he declines." Says Lucy.

"So man!" Shouts Elfman.

"Salamander, do you meet the dragon is true?" Asks Gajeel.

"Yeah, but no matter how we ask Evan just doesn't talk."

Suddenly, Lucy remembers something. "Wait, do you remember the story that Evan told us?"

"You say the five Heroes and..." Natsu stops before widen his eye, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla do the same.

Now they remember, that four persons who come out from nowhere and help them, they have same common with the character of the story Evan told.

"What hero?" Asks Gajeel.

"...wait, that means, Evan is the successor of the dead hero?" Says Gray as he is hard to believe the answer he thinks.

"What the heck are you talking about!?" Says Gajeel as he can't stand the word they say, then Gray explains.

"I only heard Zeref but five Heroes...never heard about them." Says Makarov as he tries to think or remember the information about this Heroes.

"But, at least we know one thing, he is a good person." Says Wendy.

"I agree but you think he is good is because you has a crush to him?" Says Lucy as she is teasing the small girl again.

"Noooo!"

"What!?"

"Our Wendy-chan has a crush?!"

"Who take our little fairy's heart away?"

"As I say, no!"

* * *

**About Mercedes pierces through the red ball, she has a skill call "Rising Rush", a skill that pushes back multiple enemies in front of you before launching them into the air. So I think this is reasonable that ****Mercedes pierces through the red ball. And, Evan uses "****Magic Flare" for final attack with Mir.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why you let him go away you idiot?! He probably is the information of our dragon!"

"I try already, but I seasick, and he says he really don't know our dragon!" The Iron and Fire Dragon Slayers fight each other as they disturb Erza eats her cake. "Quiet you two!"

Meanwhile, somewhere, a sound of starving comes out.

"You less moving but starving before me?" Says Evan as he looks to his backpack, or inside backpack.

"Sorry." A voice comes out from it.

"...what you want to eat?" Evan asks as he knows his money will decrease after this.

The boy still at the harbor, or nearby, buys some food before find a suitable place to eat. He takes something out from his bag, it is a talisman, which help him and given by certain four persons. The boy can't help but smile even though the talisman's power would cool down a long time. 'I wonder what are them doing now?'

Suddenly, something is striking to him as Evan feels something.

* * *

*Night*

A woman who has a snow-silvered hair as the moon on the sky walks across the bridge, but when on the mid, someone who appear from somewhere, stands behind her and call.

"Hello miss, what a beautiful night. Are you like to walk with me?"

"...no. But I would like to know what you want? **Hudak**." Even though is question, but the woman knows the answer. Behind her is a man, the cloud block the moon as the man's face is shrouded by shadow.

"...make a date with beautiful woman like you. But..." Suddenly, the man's body covered in dark blue light. When the moon reveal again, the man is in his blue armor, some kind of blue fire or energy is burning above his helmet. "Tonight, maybe I will not let you sleep, or you will sleep forever."

Back to his sinister smile, the woman says nothing, grasp her poleaxe tightly and turn to him.

"Oh yeah, I forget. This, maybe I should give this to you." Said the knight as he takes out something, then the woman widened her eyes as she sees that thing.

"By the way, is that brat really a boy? Wear the headband or I mistake..."

The woman runs to him and slashes, make the man jump to dodge.

"Don't angry, I will let you have it." Hudak throws the headband to opposite before the woman catches and check, this really is that child's headband.

"What did you do?"

"Just meet him by coincidence at harbor. He is stupid, protect the people he don't know, and give enemy chance. But he still success to escape, for a brat him is not bad."

"Hudak!"

The white hair woman thrusts her polearm to her armored opponent before blocked and pushed by blue axe. Two warriors perform a furious fight as they attack and counter, counter and attack each other.

**Combat Step!**

Female warrior yelled before move quickly as she dashes to retreat, made airflow that eye can see as her track, then the male warrior yells the same word.

**Combat Step!**

The man pursuits and attacks before blocked by her. The female counters to make her opponent retreat, then go to him and attack.

**Triple Swing!**

Three times attacks launched but all blocked as Hudak pushed back with strength, make the woman jump to retreat. The woman lands but still retreat as her shoes rub the bridge to behind a few distance, then make a battle cry and charge to opposite.

* * *

*The next day*

The crowd of people, include Team Natsu, gathering as they surprised the bridge and the ground nearby it were destroyed as the construction workers repaired it.

From the destruction to this, looks like a fight from yesterday. Maybe is because the criminal knows Water or Ice Magic, so the ground is wet. Some of the wall were destroyed too, Lucy's is one of them. Lucy angry and wants the criminal to pay for this or sent to jail, so she asks Natsu and Wendy to use their nose to find the criminal. But then, they don't know which smell is the one they want, so they choose the smell or Magic Power that more stronger leave at here, then they find two smell and follow the trail.

After awhile, the smells separate to different direction so they separate with Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gray.

Then...

"Please tell me not on the ship!" Cries Natsu as they are standing in front of the ship at the harbor they just left not long time ago.

"Ai, then Natsu will going down on the ship." Natsu says nothing after his Exceed's speech, he just hope that not on the ship, but it is.

"How about you just wait at here. I and Happy can take care it."

"But I want to fight...!"

Meanwhile, another team. Wendy finds that the smell was continued on the sea, then they find a boat behind the ship. Did someone sneaking into the ship?

After they went into the ship secretly, they continue to follow the smell.

"What are you doing here?" Someone called them from behind, surprised them. Gray apologies and explain why they here.

"So that's why you here. Let's me give you two warnings." The man suddenly glow.

"Do not nosy and here is corsair."

**BOOM!**

"What the?" Says Natsu as his team still have not board yet.

* * *

"Everyone okay?" Asks Gray as he used **Ice-Make: Shield **to protect themselves. After make sure everyone okay, Erza speaks. "Did that is **Requip Magic**?"

"Look like is." Gray says as he looks the blue knight who has no armor on him a few seconds ago chops the ice shield.

******Ice Chop!**

'This power, is strong!' Gray thinks as he keeps his shield.

"It's hard. Then how about this!"

******Triple Swing! Final Charge!**

With that, the shield is finally broken.

**Combo Smash!**

A burst of energy fired from axe to Fairy Tail's Mages.

**BOOM!**

Gray and the others been blasting to the deck, then Lucy comes with Happy carries Natsu for prevent seasick. A group of men surround them with weapon in their arms.

"That guy, is him! The smell I smell is his!" So, the smell Natsu chase is his.

"Are you a dog?" The knight asks then ignores.

"Aran, you're here right? This girl said she smelled your smell at here, so come out before I kill them!"

Aran? No one know who is he talking about, but they know that this guy is enemy.

"How dare you want to kill my friends!" Natsu angry, not only him, the others were felt the same.

"Yesterday, you're the one who destroy the bridge, right?" Asked Lucy.

"Actually is by me and Aran."

"Then who this Aran and why you do that?"

" Aran, is my former partner. We fight and I just don't care that bridge."

"Former partner?"

"Aran, if you're here then just come out! I will not hate to entertain my old friend!"

"Wait, what you're mean 'former partner'?"

"...because I don't like her, but I like to kill her."

"!? Kill?! Why you..."

"How noisy." The knight make an ice and throw to Lucy. Before anyone can react, a poleaxe fly out as well as break the big ice, stab in the side of ship. Everyone look to another side where the poleaxe came from, there is a soldier with helmet who stand far away from the army, is he not the knight's subordinate? Then the soldier strips equipment, reveal a beautiful, white-haired woman.

"Finally show's up, Aran."

This is Aran? She is similar to Evan's talisman's person. Everyone thought but not say anything.

"When the woman is saying, the man must listen quietly." The woman said with a grin on her face.

"That's smell, is the one I smell." Says Wendy.

"Why you want to kill her? Isn't she your friend?" Asks Erza.

"That's not mean we are good friends."

"Why? Don't you know each other long time?"

"Red-haired, don't talk about it. It's normal. Even though without kinship but has strong bonds, and even though has kinship but only hatred. Emotion is very complicated."

"So the emotion is useless to the power too. Aran, yesterday we're interrupted, now we settle this."

"...Hudak, as I said before, emotion is very complicated, but it also important to us. Without love or any reason, you're just a warrior with power."

"Then as I said before, warrior only need power, without power you can't fight. And I should be the best warrior not you!"

Aran can't help but sigh. "Same past but different future huh?"

"Same...? Yeah, same. Maybe our start are same, but our goal, where we're regard, are different from the start."

"All of you, get back from here. I don't know why you here but I will not let them hurt you." The magicians says nothing but retreat even Natsu wants to fight Hudak who look friend as trash, but he thinks it's best to leave this to this woman, let's her takes care her past friend. At the same time, Hudak orders his subordinate to leave.

"You must win, eh...Alan." Says Natsu.

"Is **'Aran'**."

"Is your emotion overcome my power?" Hudak says as Aran goes to her polearm.

"Or my power conquer your heart?" Energy is focus on his weapon while Aran grabs her weapon.

"Let's decide win and lose!" Hudak's axe transform into a giant sword which looks like made of ice. At the same time, Aran pulls out her polearm from the hole.

"This time you will going down. **Wild Wolf Warrior!**" Hudak places his giant sword on his shoulder.

"You're the one who will going down, **Ice Knight.**" Aran says while ready for fight.

Hudak slashes his giant sword from above as Aran uses **Combat Step** to dodge, then jump as Hudak made a horizontal slash. The place that contacted the giant sword were freezing. The man changes back his big sword to axe as well as he uses **Combat Step** to chase Aran.

'Same Magic.'

Run, fight, slash, stab, kick, defend, dodge, counter, the fight turn white-hot as Aran attacks before blocked, then Hudak changes his big sword back to axe and fires the condensed energy of the wolves to Aran.

**Combo Fenrir!**

"Ahhh!" The woman avoids the attack but does not avoid the impact. She falls back at the wall, then tries to stand up.

'Weird, did she weak like this? Yesterday was more harder. Now she almost only defend and avoid, only attack occasionally.' Thought Hudak.

Fairy Tail's Mages think that the situation is bad to Aran. Not only the situation now, with general, as a female, strength, stamina and anything else are weaker than the male. Lucy and Wendy worry the white-haired warrior, Erza watches the fight as well as the Titania be on guard to the enemy's troop, Natsu can't help but yells loudly for the female warrior. As for Gray, he feels annoying and tell Natsu to stop yelling and don't disturb the female warrior.

Happy still has Natsu on the air and he or it wants to put down the Fire Dragon Slayer, so Wendy casts **Troia** to him. At the same time, Carla indicates that are them really stay back and watch the fight? Even though she doesn't care the woman which just know, but that do not mean that she does not care at all.

By the way, what situation is this? Just want to find the criminal but now? A fight between two warriors which should be friends in the past?

After Wendy's **Troia**, Natsu cheers again.

"Their swordsmanship are strong." Says Erza.

"But can she beat him? She looks bad!" Says Lucy as she worried.

"We can't do anything now. Just wait." Says Gray.

"But..." Lucy stops her sentence as someone was slammed to the wall. The blonde thinks is Aran, but not, instead is Hudak!

"Eh?" Everyone look to Aran. Although she is panting, but she almost alright. Hudak makes a battle cry as he dashes to the female warrior. Two warriors fight as their weapons move faster than before. Hudak uses **Ice Smash** with horizontal cut but missed as he swings his weapon to behind. Aran, who is standing on the big sword after jump and avoid the attack, lift up her polearm with grim expression, stabs through the giant sword and break it, then she kicks Hudak away.

Hudak recovers his balance but distubed as Aran hits his axe with clockwise horizontal slash with right hand like a one-handed sword, makes Hudak's axe almost fall out from his hand, then Aran attacks again with turn herself a circle along her slash just a moment ago. After second attack, Hudak parries Aran's third attack, downward cut as he almost can't endure the pressure from the woman.

Hudak throws off as Aran chases up and hit more several times again. Hudak overwhelmed, before he do anything, Aran withdraws her polearm and uses **Combo Smash** in close distance as she bursts the energy after collided Hudak's axe again. Hudak can barely dodge the projectile while defends Aran's polearm.

'What happened? Suddenly become stronger!'

Hudak jumps to the roof of the ship, fires **Combo Smash** at Aran as the female uses ******Combo Smash** too to against her opponent's skill. Hudak thinks the result is draw but he wrong, Aran's ******Combo Smash** just break through his ******Combo Smash **toward him. When Hudak deflecks that energy projectile and be distracted, Aran uses the chance to jumps toward Hudak. Time seems become slow as Aran is in the midair, yells and chops her opponent as well as the roof, into the superstructure.

When the knight stands up, he meets Aran, his long time rival, who are watching him with grim eyes. Maybe is because in the superstructure that no light, woman's figure which bathed in the sunlight is like some kind of god or majestic existence.

"...haha...I forget, you're not only a **warrior** but also a **hunter**, you do not battle with strength only but tactic too. The snow-white hair whether galloped on the battlefield or hunted in the forest, avoids attacking frontally, prolonged the battle to fatigue the opponent, just like the **Snow Wolf**...That's how your **'Wild Wolf Warrior'** came. That's why you're weak from the start is because you did not used more power."

"Then what you want to do? Now."

* * *

**Please review, give information and idea like how they meet or storyline.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For the readers who don't know chinese, previous chapter's 'Wild Wolf Warrior' does not translate to english， but it exists at chinese.**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Two warriors trained at the snow field with wooden rifle. The man lose and lied on the snow as the woman points her wooden rifle to her sparring object._

_"You lose, Hudak."_

_The girl has a beautiful snow-white hair. She says with a mature and charming smile that can attract all the ages. But Hudak, the man who just lost to him is in a bad mood, when he sees the smile of the girl, his mood become worse. The girl outstretches her hand to the man as she wants to help him to stand up, but the man just slap away and stand up himself._

_"I don't need your help, I can stand myself."_

* * *

_*Skip time*_

_"Hudak, do you know what are you doing?" The white hair girl angry as she glares to her opponent who in __blue armor equipment _with a troop behind him.

_"Just do what warrior should do."_

_"Are you kidding me!? You not only join **him**, you also betrayed your friends! How is this is __what warrior should do?"_

___"The warrior is the one who pursuit the power. That's it. Now fight me, I will prove I'm the strongest warrior than you!"_

* * *

_*Skip time*_

_"Ugh..." Hudak stands in badly bruised as he looks to the girl's grim eyes._

_"That's all you got? **Pile of armor and weapons with no honor at all.**"_

* * *

*Present*

'Heh, **that eyes**, after I turn to **that person**, she always use **that eyes** to me. Just like deja vu.'

"What I want to do? I want to do...this!" Hudak creates an ice and throw to his opponent who dodge quickly. They come out from the superstructure and continue their fight.

Meanwhile, a more bigger ship is sailing to the ship where two warriors and magicians are.

Suddenly, the ship shock like an earthquake, before Aran and Fairy Tail's mages understanding the situation, the ship float in the air.

"The ship is floating!" Lucy shouts.

"Looks like we activated the engine accidentally," Hudak says.

Because the ship unbalanced, everyone keep their place as Hudak sees Aran's disproportion and attack her with horizontal **Ice Smash** which break by Aran with an upward cut. The ice warrior throw a big ice again as Aran just block it with right hand. Yes, one hand, woman's hand, block the ice that almost her fourfold weight. What the heck is her strength?!

"It seems that you do not intend to stop there," Aran says, then the ship is recovering the balance. Suddenly, everyone sense the Magic Power that advancing to them before a bigger flying ship is appearing beside them.

"Long time no see, Aran," A beautiful, busty red-haired woman greets to the also beautiful, busty but white-haired woman. Beside her is an old man.

"Hilla, Arkarium."

"Aran, are them your friends?" Asks Erza.

"No, they are enemies," says Aran as the magicians beware of the newcomers.

"Need a little help?" This question come out from Hilla, but before Hudak says anything, the skeleton soldiers boarded to their ship. And the worst, Hudak's soldiers also became skeletons.

"Skeleton!" Lucy shouts.

"You, can you help me to fight them?" Aran asks the fairies.

"Of course we can! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouts as he coats his fists in fire and punches the skeleton soldiers. At the same time, Hudak uses **Ice Smash** to Aran who can avoids easily, but before she avoids, she finds Wendy who is behind her by unbalanced of the ship when flying. Aran can't help, instead run herself, she saves the little girl but lost foothold that destroyed by **Ice Smash**.

Before Aran and Wendy fall down, Aran throws Wendy to the safe place.

"Aran!"

"Happy, Carla! Save her!"

"I know!"

"Aye sir!"

"Heh, just like deja vu, that brat also do the same thing. All hurt because emotion."

"That brat?"

"I met her friend and attacked yesterday. So she comes for revenge."

* * *

Aran feels the strong wind as she is falling down, she can see two cats are flying at her. She worries the mages who still on the ship but she can't do anything but waits the cats save her. Suddenly, she feels someone catches her with bridal style, but the cats still far from her.

"Hai, Aran. Are you okay?" A voice of a boy that sound similar makes Aran realizes who is her saver.

"...Evan," Aran looks to Evan's face as the boy floats in the air, complaints that Aran's polearm is heavy.

"Happy, Carla, why are you here?"

"Evan?" Says Happy.

"Then why are you here?" Says Carla.

* * *

"You're mean Evan?" Asks Lucy.

"What, you know him?"

"How dare you hurt Evan!" Natsu burns in fire as he runs to Hudak before interrupted by a big snake of old man, Arkarium. Then Hudak makes a blizzard to blow them away out from the ship.

At below, Evan, Aran and two Exceeds see the five figures are falling down.

"Oh no, Mir!" Evan says to inside of his bag behind him.

Meanwhile, Erza quickly changes to **Heaven's Wheel Armor** to take a flight, but this only can fly a short distances, but at least grabs her teammates first. But looks like it's not necessary, because a big object saves them.

"Hello."

"Evan, you're okay," says Lucy.

"Thank goodness," Erza hugs the little boy but made him hit on her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** painfully.

"Ow... it's hurt, "complaints Evan.

"Evan, Aran, I'm so glad you're okay," Wendy says as she remembers Aran saved her from falling and Hudak said he hurt Evan yesterday.

"...guys," Gray gets the others' attention, then except Evan, Aran and two Exceeds who widened their eyes previously, everyone widen their eyes as the realize that they are on the back of the large dragon.

Yes, a big dragon.

"Let me introduce, he is Mir," says Evan as he knows he can't hide his dragon anymore.

"Hello," says the dragon.

"..." Even Natsu is speechless.

Aran looks to the ships above them, not only Hudak, there has Hilla and Arkarium as well, maybe they should retreat for now.

"Evan, let's land first. Now don't care about them," the **"them"** Aran says are Hudak and the others, who are leaving.

* * *

"So you don't know Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana?"

"Yes."

This answer made Natsu and Wendy disappoint. At the same time, Evan done Aran's healing.

"Then why do you hide him?" Ask Natsu.

"...for safety."

"Huh?" Natsu doesn't understand the meaning of Evan.

"You know that almost all of the people think that dragon is dangerous being that eat human as food. They will want to eliminate Mir or catch him for research."

"Then just fight them. You're so strong, it is easy for..."

"You too opinionated! You think you can use force to harm the other and make them afraid of you, but you will make more enemies too. Invincible does not exist. I just a child too and you want me to fight the other who just afraid and want to protect someone they love. Are you forget what I said what your guild did? Beside you're the one who most can't tell, because if dragon in the city it will be a chaos but for you it's just like a normal person who can see everywhere and ignore. I think you will just tell everyone that I has a dragon or some sort like that. I hide Mir even my parent, when they find out they are afraid and discuss to eliminate Mir. That's why I hide Mir or lie to the other that this is some sort of magic. And find a place that no person to land. But you're just tell that you has a dragon, make the other afraid or think you are lying because almost no one saw the dragon and don't believe. If the bad guys believe they will do bad thing to you and you never think that, just think you can win and not lose."

Evan's suddenly outburst shock the others even Aran. Natsu and his teammates speechless as they never thought that Evan's angry look.

"Natsu, I agree him because I don't know which I can disavow," says Gray.

"...grandfather, my first guild master also told me that I can't speak this to the other," says Wendy.

"...but...Igneel...is Igneel," Natsu sad as he remembers the life with his father.

"Evan, now we know Mir so can you explain where you find him? And five heroes you mentioned before," asks Erza as she try to change the topic for Natsu.

"..." Evan looks at Aran, shot the eyes that ask should him speak. Aran just say "decide yourself."

"...the five heroes, one of them died, and I am his successor. A long time ago, I was a farmer. I has a weird dream, foggy forest, weird symbol rock, weird sound, I scare but my body move itself even though I don't stop it, just like...a call from the soul. Then I meet a dragon which sleeps in front of me, it has a symbol on it's head, similar to rock's symbol. When I touch it, it open eyes suddenly, then it says '**you, who destined to become Dragon Master, you finally arrived. Go and fulfill your duties as the Dragon Master. Carry out the terms of the agreement.'**"

Evan stops for awhile.

"After I awake, I find my hand has **same symbol** which is glowing," says Evan as he takes off the right glove and reveals a dragon symbol.

"I told my parent about the dream but they didn't worry about it, I want to tell them the symbol on my hand but they're busy so I didn't say," says Evan as he wears the glove back.

"On the job, I fell into a hole that should not be there, then I meet the foggy forest that meet in dream. But instead the dragon, I find **a dragon egg**. That egg has similar symbol. When I touch the egg, the symbols on the egg and my hand glowed the strong light. Everything just like a dream, I return to the place where I fell, the hole and the forest were never be found just like they **don't exist from the beginning**, but I found an egg beside me. Then I hatch a baby dragon, **Mir** from the egg."

Evan stops for awhile again.

"I hide him from my parent and raised him. Until one day, we're found out Mir's species, **Onyx Dragon**. Human and Onyx Dragon can create something call **Spirit Pact**. Under the pact, **two spirits** would **become one** and the resulting bond would be unbreakable, **even lasting past death**. The benefits of the Spirit Pact were many and powerful. Magician and Dragon nurtured each other, each becoming stronger together than they ever could have apart. According to the history, first person who made the Spirit Pact is **one of the Five Heroes, Freud, the first Dragon Master**. And the dragon he make the pact is **Afrien, King of the Onyx Dragons and the greatest of his kind**. But the **Black Mage** discovered the incredible power of the Onyx Dragons, he coveted it for himself. Unable to understand **the source of the Onyx Dragon's great power**, the Black Mage asked Afrien to join him and **betray** Freud and the humans he had in his care. Afrien tried to explain that the source of the Onyx Dragon's power was **the love and trust that came from the Spirit Pact**. He was incapable of betraying his friend, nor would he have broken the pact even if he was capable of it. As the result, the Black Mage **genocide** the Onyx Dragon. When the Black Mage cast his devastating curse at Freud, Afrien nobly threw himself in front of his friend, taking the curse that had been meant for him. Black Mage had succeeded. The Spirit Pact was broken. His success was not complete, though. He did not got the power of Onyx Dragon."

Fairy Tail's magicians are very angry, especially Natsu and Wendy.

"That bastard...how dare he do this!" Says Natsu as he wants to hit something to vent his anger.

"Freud eventually escaped with dragon egg, determined to hide it in a place where it might eventually be found. Mir was from that egg, and I'm the second generation Dragon Master."

"Then who is that Hudak and his friends?" Asks Lucy.

"They are Black Mage's subordinate. They created an organization called **Black Wing**.Thanks to Black Mage, Aran and the others be sealed, Freud died by the flow of time, even though the seal disappeared, Aran lost her memory, she only recovered some of it. All the sealed heroes become weak too."

"Then where the other three heroes?"

"Mercedes is the **Queen of the Elves**, she need to manage her kingdom, Phantom is own tempo, Luminous suppresses and controls **Dark Magic** inside his body, I said already that one of them tainted with the Black Mage's dark power, and struggles to keep a hold of either light or darkness."

"Is there any Onyx Dragon?" Asks Natsu.

"...I never seen any Onyx Dragon's egg than Mir's."

"So that's mean, Dark Mage, and Dark Wing are enemies. They are unforgivable, I must beat their asses! All of them!" Natsu yells as he is burning.

"..." Evan bowed his head as his bangs shroud his eyes, Aran looks at him in worry.

"Yeah..." Evan raises his head and makes an unconvincing smile.

"Maybe...it is true."

* * *

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Because Black Wings appeared at here then that's mean there's had a chance that some of them are still in the city, so Evan and his friends investigated the whole town. But unfortunately, they found nothing.

Forget to say, Mir changed into small form like his young look and hided inside Evan's bag.

The day is late, so they decided to go back home. But Lucy's home is still in repairing, she has no guts to finds Aran the criminal for compensate. Aran and Evan also have no place to sleep, so Erza asked her guild master, Makarov to let them and Lucy stay.

The old man has no problem as his children believed this two strangers so he allowed it. Of course, only Team Natsu know their secret. The members of the guild surround their guests as the men think that Aran is a beauty while the women think that Evan is cute.

At the same time, Makarov looked at two strangers analysis. Their Magic Power are strong and impressive, especially Evan, like Wendy, his Magic Power is very strong at his age. And very warm. Makarov looks at the two before called Erza come with him.

At the room, Makarov asks Erza about the boy Evan they're told him before. Erza hesitates as she can't say their secret especially Evan's, but before her is her dear guild master, what should she do?

Luckily, Makarov can perceive that Erza is hesitating, so he give up and allow her to talk when she has no hesitation. When Erza comes out, she looks Aran has a drink beer competition with Cana while the women surround Evan, poke his face, treat him like a baby.

Meanwhile, Gajeel went to Evan, his horrible look intimidate Evan.

"Brat, I heard a rumor about a boy with dragon, is that you?"

"Sorry...what are you talking about?"

"I said..."

"Gajeel, we asked him before. He really don't know your Dragons, neither Natsu's nor Wendy's," Well, that's the true as Gray helps the boy.

"Cheh!" Gajeel cursed before go away.

'So that's Gajeel, another Dragon Slayer,' Evan thought as he remembers three Dragons Natsu and the others said.

'Were they destined too? Like me and Mir,' Evan thinks as he looks at his bag.

"What're you looking?" a woman noticed that Evan was looking his bag.

"Nothing."

* * *

*After X hour(s)*

Cana lies on the table as she can't drink anymore while Aran still drinking like nothing to her.

"More beer!" and not satisfy yet.

"She beats Cana in drink beer!"

"What the heck is her stomach?"

"So man!" says Elfman.

"Mira-nee, don't you think she looks like your old look?" says Lisanna.

"Ara, then is her our sisters we don't know?" says Mirajane.

At the same time, Evan sat beside Wendy as the girls surrounded them.

"You're just like a couple."

"Best combination!"

"No, I and Evan are just friends!" Wendy says as her face is red like an apple while Evan too. Evan feels embarrassing, and scare because Carla, Wendy's Exceed and the men look at him dangerously.

"So he the one who stole our fairy's heart."

"That brat, just a child but so popular."

"That guy, if he lays a finger on Wendy I will not forgive him!" says Carla.

Several beauties hug the little boy in their breasts as Evan's face become more redder than before.

"So jealous!"

"Brat's right is nice!"

"Why I has no treatment like this when I at his age?"

But still, two Heroes were enjoying their fun with Fairy Tail as Aran has a arm wrestling with Elfman and win which amazed the rest while Evan blushed when Mira get a juice for him and winked at him.

"Evan, you are a Mage, isn't it?" the youngest Strauss sibling Lisanna asks.

"Yes."

"Then what's your Magic?"

"Holy, fire, thunder, ice, wind, heal, teleportation, barrier, eight magics."

"So many?!"

"This is impressive for your age." Makarov walks to the child.

"Then what her's Magic?"

"She used Ice Magic and used Magic Power to enhanced herself. She is expert of fight with polearm."

"Hm, then, do you like to join our guild?"

"No, thanks." The old man and the rest do not expect that the Dragon Master will refuse directly.

"Oh? Then can you tell me the reason?"

"Well, I just no intention to it."

"Then how about you?" Makarov asked to Aran.

"No, sorry."

"Never mind, but when you change your mind we would welcomed you."

* * *

*Midnight*

Everyone went back to slept except Lucy, Aran and Evan who slept at the guild.

Lucy still bothered by the scene today. Dragon Master, Black Mage, Black Wings, Onyx Dragon, Five Heroes, no one was recorded except Black Mage.

Why? Why only Black Mage be recorded.

Lucy intends to goes to the toilet. After she finishes her work, she goes back to sleep but in the half-way, she hears something from Evan and Aran's room.

"...not your fault."

"But..."

Lucy can't hear clearly as she go to the door to tap, but no voice to hear. Suddenly, the door open and appear Aran who unfastened her hair, made her pony-tail hair scattered.

"What are you doing?"

"I...uh...I went to the toilet, then I heard the voice from your room."

"..."

"Um...I heard that 'not your fault' or something, what were you talking?"

Evan stiffens his body as Aran looks at him while Lucy does not know what's happen yet.

"..." No one talking as Lucy hope someone say something first, it feels weird.

"Nothing, you heard wrong. Go back to sleep, good night." Aran says as she closes the door, leave Lucy alone.

Meanwhile, Natsu lied on the bed and no sleep yet.

'Igneel...' Even thought tonight was fun but the Fire Dragon Slayer still feel bad as he remembered what Evan said to him.

_"You too opinionated! You think you can use force to harm the other and make them afraid of you, but you will make more enemies too. Invincible does not exist."_

"Natsu." Happy says.

"Hm?"

"Is Fairy Tail not invincible?"

"...if you believe you are strong, then you are." This is bad answer, because it's mean Fairy Tail is not invincible.

"Then which is stronger, Dragon Slayer or Dragon Master?"

"...want to try?" Looks like a battle maniac is intending to make a fight.

* * *

*Next day, afternoon*

Natsu wants to fight Evan and Mir while Erza wants to fight Aran. But not mention Aran and Evan, they must find a place that no one for Mir the Dragon. But Aran and Evan decline as they afraid they will do over it, they don't want to hurt the others. By Natsu and Erza's incessant request, they decided that Aran versus Erza with wooden sword(Japanese Style), but Natsu and Evan will not fight which made Natsu in a bad mood because Evan does not want to fight, so Natsu wants to fight Aran later.

"Aran, make sure don't overdo it!"

"Yes."

"And be careful. I fight with them before, they're stronger than you look."

"Yes yes, don't worry, this is just a competition with wooden sword." Aran smiles while rubs the boy's hair, make the boy blushes and smiles back. From outsiders' view, it is like a scene of a mother who is caring her son. Then Aran went to Erza as the fight begin.

Meanwhile, Laxus and his personal bodyguards, Thunder God Tribe came back from their work. They curious when their guild had no one but the noise from the space outside, they want to know what happened as they went at the place, but a broken voice from a room of the guild attract them.

* * *

In the room of Aran and Evan, a small dragon is eating the lunch that his master took for him. But when he's eating, he knocked the vase and broken by uncareful.

"Oh no!" Mir yells as he finds the towel or cloth to wipe the water from the vase, then he thinks he should pick up the pieces of vase first, where's the dustbin?

Suddenly, the door open.

"..."

"..."

Silence.

* * *

*Outside*

Erza and Aran made a good fight, all of the wizards watch in awe as the woman warrior can fight the Titania like this despite without Magic and Magic Power. Suddenly...

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Everyone shocked as they look to the source of the sound.

"That voice is..."

"Thunder God Tribe?"

"Oh no." Evan feels that voice is from his room.

* * *

Evan and Aran can't help but explained the Onyx Dragon, Dragon Master, Black Wings, Black Mage and five Heroes to the people of Fairy Tail. Gajeel feels disappoint like Natsu and Wendy before for no his Dragon's information.

But at the same time, the Iron Dragon Slayer and the rest in the guild awed by the Dragon like Mir existed and Evan the little boy had pact with such creature. Everyone watched the small dragon beside Evan as this is new to them even though Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel were raised by Dragons.

"Then why we never heard about this except the Black Mage?" asked the Guild Master.

"Because the Black Wing erased the record of us, so we're forgotten by time." says Aran.

"Erased the record?"

"I don't know why as well."

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"..."

"Don't know what should do huh? Well, we can help you as we can't let the organization like Black Wings arbitrary."

Aran and Evan look each other as they think over it.

"Well, I don't think it's bad idea." says Aran.

"I will regard that you accept."

"Before that, can I fight that brat? I like to see what Dragon Master can do." says Gajeel as he cracks his hands.

"Hey I should first!" Natsu yells as they arguing.

"You two stop! And I don't want to fight you!" Evan can't help but stops two battle maniacs fight for him.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you, and your Magic is used for slay the Dragon."

"Geez, looks like is a coward." says Gajeel.

"Don't call my master coward! Master, let's fight him! Show him..." shouts Mir as he does not allow the black-hair man insult his master.

"No." Evan says as he interrupts Mir.

"But master, do you willing be called coward?"

"Mir, calm down. I don't want to be called coward but I don't want you be harmed. And he is Dragon Slayer, who know what will his Magic affect on you, so don't reckless."

"...okay."

"This is interesting, a child who mastered a dragon. I've never seen such thing in my life." says Makarov.

"Well, it's a pity that I can't fight him." Laxus remarked as he also want to fight but he can't fight the one who don't want to fight.

"How about you join Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, with three Dragon Slayers and one Dragon Master, the strongest Fairy Tail in history will be born!"

"Aran can join too!"

The guild members start to convince two Heroes to join their guild, but same as before, no.

"By the way..." Thunder God Tribe's only woman, Evergreen speaks.

"Maybe...we had an information of Black Wings."

"What!?"

"Is maybe. When we're back from mission, we heard the rumor about on a certain mountain, there had suspicious people and flying ship."

"Flying ship?" Looks like the chance of that is Black Wings is very high.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
